Forgotten Friends
by KingodtheNight
Summary: Sam and Dean go off on another adventure but find they may need help from Jo, even though Dean wants to keep her out of this.


Forgotten Friends

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-DAY

Jo sits at the table in the small in the old cabin. Sam plops a glass of water in front of her. Dean sits on stool near the door watching.

SAM Drink this.

JO I take it that's Holy Water?

Sam nods. Jo takes the glass and takes the water down in one gulp. She raises her hands and looks up at Sam.

SAM Okay next.

Sam puts a jug of laundry detergent on the table. He pours some onto a napkin.

JO Laundry detergent?

SAM We've seen some weird things since the last time we saw you.

He presses the napkin to her hand. Nothing happens.

JO Anything else?

SAM I got'ta look into other stuff.

Dean hops off the stool and walks over to the table.

DEAN Alright enough Sammy.

SAM Dean!

DEAN Just go wait outside, see if any help comes.

SAM But...

DEAN Just go Sam!

Sam scowls, gets up from his chair then walks out the door. Dean slides into his seat.

JO What got into him?

DEAN He's trying to be careful, plus things haven't exactly been good for us lately.

JO Where times ever really good for any of us.

DEAN Not exactly. (pause)  
What happened really?

JO I don't know. It was just like I woke up from a dream, I was lying in the dirt on the side of the road like nothing even happened.

DEAN Did you feel different when you woke.

JO I felt perfectly fine, good actually, like every thing that ever hurt was just gone.

Jo stops talking for a moment. Then she grabs her sleeve and begins to lift it up.

JO There was this though.

She pulls her whole sleeve up. There is a handprint burnt into her skin.

EXT. RUFUS'S CABIN-DAY

Sam stands just outside of the cabin waiting for something. A GUST blows through the trees. Sam turns to see Aziriah standing nearby.

AZIRIAH What?

SAM Finally, we've been praying all day.

AZIRIAH I think you have me confused with another angel. Maybe the one that used to wear a trench coat and was in love with your brother.

SAM We're just asking for help.

AZIRIAH Did you find the prophet?

SAM No, but we found something else. One of our old friends, she died a few years ago. She just came back, out of nowhere.

AZIRIAH Did you check to make sure she's not an impostor?

SAM Yeah.

He turns his toward the cabin.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Dean get out here!

Dean bursts out the door. He notices Aziriah.

DEAN Well, look who finally came.

AZIRIAH I already told you, I don't come when you call.

Dean walks over to the two.

DEAN I take it Sammy told you about Jo.

AZIRIAH A dead friend who rose?

DEAN Yeah.

AZIRIAH Which one of you knew her better?

The two brothers look at each other.

DEAN Well, I guess that would be me.

AZIRIAH Excellent.

Aziriah shoves his hand into Dean's torso, it turns into light and sinks into his flesh. Dean gags and kneels over.

DEAN Oh God.

Aziriah pulls his hand out of Dean.

AZIRIAH I know everything I need to know now.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-LATER

Jo leans bent over the table as Aziriah stands there with his hand in her torso. Sam and Dean stand on the other side of the room. Sam looks interested, Dean looks uncomfortable.

Aziriah pulls his hand out of Jo's torso. Jo gags and nearly falls to her knees. Aziriah turns to the boys.

AZIRIAH She is the same girl you remember.

DEAN That's great.

He motions to go to Jo, Sam holds his arm up and stops him.

SAM How did she come back?

AZIRIAH I don't know?

DEAN What do you mean you don't know, she has a handprint on her arm just like the one I got after Cas brought me back!

AZIRIAH No angel under my command brought her back. It must have been a rogue.

Aziriah looks down at Jo.

AZIRIAH (CONT'D)  
Very few have been given the chance to come back after death. Don't waste it.

A gust of the wind blows and Aziriah is gone.

Dean rushes over to Jo, he helps her back to her feet.

DEAN Are you okay?

JO Yeah. I just need some air.

She walks away from Dean and the door. Dean stares at Sam.

SAM Dean, I know how this must be but...

DEAN But nothing Sam! One of our friends comes back and you treat her like a demon!

SAM Dean I had to be sure.

DEAN It's Jo Sam! We know we can trust her.

Dean points to the laptop on the table.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Go look for a job or something.

Sam shrugs his shoulder and walks over to the computer. Dean walks over to an old outdated stereo. He fiddles with the buttons and REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling" comes on. He walks back out the door.

EXT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINOUOS

Jo is sitting on the ground staring up at the sunset. Dean walks over to her and plops down next to her.

A slight smile forms on Jo's face.

JO Speedwagon?

DEAN He sings it with heart.

Jo laughs.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
It really is good to see you Jo.

JO That's good to hear, cause what your friend just did to me had me wondering.

DEAN He's not exactly a friend.  
JO Good, I didn't exactly like him.

She turns her head to look Dean in the face.

JO I just need to stay here for a few days Dean, then I'll get out of your way.

DEAN What if I don't want you out of my way?

JO Dean, I know more about you than you know. What's her name, Lisa?

Dean looks down, he's a little ashamed.

DEAN Uh, that uh, that didn't work out. Me and Sam have been on the road for a while now.

He looks back up at her.

DEAN I...we've both missed you. Sam 'N me.

JO I've missed you too.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINOUOS

Sam sits typing numbers into the laptop furiously. He slows down and stops for a moment. Something has his attention.

There is a picture of an old abandoned house on the computer screen. It reads "TWO MORE FOUND DEAD IN HELL HOUSE."

SAM Well that's interesting.

CUT TO:

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-LATER

Sam stills sits in front of the computer typing information. Dean looks over his shoulder. Jo leans against the wall on the other side of the room.

DEAN Okay so, 12 disappearances over the course of six years. Two people each year.

SAM Yeah, like clockwork.

DEAN What's the backstory on the house.

Sam types more information into the computer. An article comes up on the screen. The title reads "Mysterouis Deaths of Mandrake Children Terrifies Family."

SAM This Mandrake family, they basically owned the entire town. But the two oldest children got into an argument over the inheritance. They both showed up at the house one night and then both were found dead the next day.

DEAN You thinking vengeful spirits.

SAM Probably.

JO So, where is this place Sam?

Both brothers glance away from the computer screen. Jo still leans against the wall expecting an answer.

DEAN Jo, uh, me and Sam can handle this.

JO Do you two serouisly think I'm not coming with you.

DEAN Jo, you just got back.

JO So?

DEAN So maybe you should take a little time off, get used to things again.

Dean looks at Sam asking for help.

SAM Uuh, we could use someone to work phones for us.

JO Phones? You guys think I'm gonna stay here and work phones for you.

Dean and Sam turn to look at each other.

CUT TO:

EXT. RUFUS'S CABIN-LATER

Jo stands in front of the cabin watching the Impala drive away. She sighs.

JO They'll regret this.

EXT. POLICE STATION-DAY

The Impala pulls up in front of the town police station. The doors shoot open and the brothers get out, both are in their FBI disguises. They walk toward the front entrance. Sam has paper work in his hands and reads it as he walks.

SAM Okay, here's the weird thing, the brothers have been dead for thirty years but this has only been happening for six.

DEAN Maybe something sparked this, like grave desecration or something.

SAM Yeah but what could that be?

Dean stops just in front of the door and turns around.

DEAN Can I talk to you for a minute?

SAM About what?

DEAN Jo.

SAM Jo?

DEAN Yeah Sam, she just came back. We're the closest thing to family she has now. So maybe be a little nicer to her once we're done with this.

Sam shrugs his shoulder.

SAM Okay, I'll be nicer.

DEAN Actions speak louder than words.

He grabs the door handle and opens the door.

INT. OFFICE-LATER

Sam and Dean hold up their badges. The police chief stares at them.

POLICE CHIEF Okay.

The brothers put the badges back in their pockets and sit down.

SAM Can you explain to us how this all started?

POLICE CHIEF Well, we don't know for sure. The story is all about the Mandrake family.

DEAN Two brothers who killed each other over the family fortune?

POLICE CHIEF That's about it in a nutshell, but the disappearances didn't start happening until thirty years after they died.  
(pause)  
The local legend is that Timothy Mandrake killed his younger brother Brian, then ousted himself in shame. People think that once every year both brothers claim a new body so that they can still claim the inheritance, but every year both just kill each other all over again.

SAM What happened to the family inheritance after they died?

POLICE CHIEF The family left it to the town. Most of the money was used to builds the schools, railroads, a hospital. The land's all public property now.

DEAN Is it true that all the disappearances happened in the family house?

POLICE CHIEF Allegedly, but there was never a body found, so we can't confirm.

SAM Any witnesses?

POLICE CHIEF One guy claims he saw the ghosts possess and kill his friends. Name's Owen Fieldstein.

SAM Where can we find him?

POLICE CHIEF Bellvedier Mental Hospital. In ISO.

EXT. POLICE STATION-MINUTES LATER

The two brothers walk down the steps toward the Impala.

DEAN Well, this should be an easy one. We know who we're going after now.

SAM I wouldn't say that.

DEAN Why not?

SAM Both brothers were cremated.

Dean stops cold in his tracks.

DEAN They were both cremated?  
(pause)  
There's gonna be things they could've bound themselves to all over the place. What the Hell are we gonna do.

Sam puts his arms up trying to calm his brother down.

SAM Let's start by trying to talk to this Fieldstein guy.

INT. BELLVEDIER MENTAL HOSPITAL, ISO WARD-EVENING

Sam and Dean walk into the ward. An alarm BEEPS as the cage door closes behind them. Owen Fieldstein sits on a stool behind glass with a phone to his ear. Sam and Dean sit down. Across from him, Sam hits the speaker button on their phone.

SAM Owen Fieldstein?

OWEN That would be me.

SAM I'm Agent Harrison, this is my partner Agent Smith, FBI. We want to know everything about the night your friends died.

OWEN My friends dared me to go into the house with them. We made a bet to see if we could stay there. At first it was real creepy but we got used to it. Then in the middle of the night I hear this sound.

INT. MANDRAKE HOME-NIGHT (YEARS AGO)

The Mandrake home is an old abandoned Victorian, once gorgeous during its day but a wreck now. A younger Owen lies sleeping on the floor.

A violent Shout rings through the night. Owen stirs in his sleep then gets to his feet. He runs over to the edge of a landing that he was just laying on.

In the room below wto men argue violently.

OWEN (V.O.)  
They were screaming at each other like one just killed the other's mother.

The two men charge at each other, they meet in the middle and try to strangle each other. They spin as they wrestle. There's black ectoplasm leaking out of their ears.

OWEN (V.O.)  
They both had this black stuff leaking out of their ears.

One of the two gets his hands on the other's neck. He snaps his neck. The other man falls to the ground dead.

INT. BELLVEDIER MENTAL HOSPITAL, ISO WARD-CONTINUOUS

OWEN Then, Jared carried Dave up the stairs, He found a rope, tied it around his neck and hung himself.

DEAN How long ago was this?

OWEN Six years, they were the first two to die there.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-EVENING

Jo sits in front of Sam's laptop typing information into the computer. There's a cell phone on speaker next to her.

DEAN (O.S.) We're thinking that whatever was desecrated caused these ghosts to come back. Can you find anything about damages to the house before the deaths started.

JO It looks like it's been a tradition to dare other kids to go in there ever since the house was abandoned. Anything could have been damaged or stolen.

Something else comes up on the screen. It catches Jo's interest.

JO Wait. It looks like, the brothers came to the house just to claim the deed to the house, which was kept in the family safe. But they got into a fight when they saw each other. The safe's location was unknown, it was never found.

INT. IMPALA-CONTINUOUS

Dean and Sam sit in the Impala parked outside of the Mandrake house. Dean's holding his phone up, it's on speaker.

DEAN Okay, so that's what we need to burn?

JO (O.S.)  
Best bet.

DEAN Alright, thanks Jo. See you soon.

He flips the phone closed and opens the door.

INT. MANDRAKE HOME-MOMENTS LATER

Sam and Dean enter through the front dorr, both carrying shotguns. Sam has the ghost detecter. It lights are going haywire.

SAM Definitely, something nearby.

Dean looks around the place.

DEAN It'll be faster if we split up.

He points to the stares.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
I'll go check upstairs.

Sam nods. Dean jets up the stairs.

Sam looks around the room and heads toward the parlor.

INT. PARLOR-CONTINUOUS

Sam walks into the room. It's mostly empty aside from some old decaying furniture.

Sam knocks his hand onto the wall, looking for something.

BANG. His hand smashes into the side of something metal. Sam pulls his hand back.

SAM Awh.

Sam looks at what his hand hit. It's a metal door. He pushes the door open and sticks his hand in. He pulls out a piece of parchment. He holds it front of him. A smile forms on his face.

SAM Dean! I got it.

Something moves in front of him. Sam looks up. A young man with pale skin advances.

Sam grabs his shotgun and fires. The rock-salt bullet strikes the apparition. It explodes into a cloud of dust.

Sam turns and heads for the door. There's someone in his was. He stops, it's Dean.

SAM Dean, let's burn this and get out here!

Dean steps out of the shadow. Ectoplasm drips out of his ear.

DEAN It is mine!

He aims the gun at at Sam and fires. Sam jumps to the ground and avoids the shot. Dean takes a step closer to him. He raises his gun into the air and drives it down bottom first. Sam rolls out of the way and jumps to his feet.

He runs down into the next room. Dean raises his shotgun and fires. The shot hits the wall. Sam reaches the a closet, jumps in and pulls the door shut.

INT. CLOSET-CONTINUOUS

Sam raises the piece of parchment in one hand and a lighter in another. Something scratches the side of the wall. Sam turns. The pale man stands there next to Sam.

INT. PARLOR-MINUTES LATER

The door to the closet opens and Sam emerges. Ectoplasm now leaking out of his ear too. He holds up the deed for Dean to see.

SAM It belongs to me.

Dean raises the shotgun.

DEAN It will never be your's.

He fires. Sam ducks. Dean throws the gun on the floor and charges at his brother. Sam stands back up and throws a solid punch into his face. Dean falters back.

Sam tackles Dean and slams him into the ground. Sam raises his fist and continuously slams it into Dean's face. Dean grabs Sam by the wrist.

Dean flips Sam over and thrusts his elbow to Sam's neck. Dean rips the deed from his hands. He grabs his shotgun with the other and aims it at Sam.

DEAN It was always mine.

DING. Something hits Dean over the head. He falls to the ground.

Jo stands behind were he just was holding a nightstick. She pounces on the deed and pulls it from his hands.

Sam and Dean get back to their feet. Jo sprints to the other side of the room. The bloodied brothers advance on her.

Jo pulls a lighter from her pocket and sets the deed aflame. Both just keep coming, but then they both stop.

Dean and Sam throwtheir hands to the sides of their heads and WELP in pain. They drop to their knees.

Two men stand where they had just been. They light on fire and burn into to Ash.

JO Guys.

Sam and Dean looks up at Jo, both confused.

INT. IMPALA-EARLY MORNING

Jo drives the car. Dean is in the passenger seat, Sam in the back. Both brothers are covered in bandages from head to toe.

SAM I can't believe someone else is driving the car.

JO I can't believe you two got your asses kicked so easily.

Dean turns to look at Jo. He looks like a concerned parent. Jo notices.

JO What Dean?

DEAN We asked you to stay back.

JO Dean. You two were about to kill each other, if I hadn't come...

DEAN That doesn't matter Jo!

Jo looks away from the road for a second, she knows something's wrong.

DEAN The last time I went hunting with you, I saw YOU DIE! Now you're back from the dead by some miracle.  
(pause)  
I can't see that happen again.

Jo looks back at Dean. She's upset and touched at the same time.


End file.
